


Неоценимые услуги

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Неоценимые услуги

Какие еще услуги оказывает Холмсу Картрайт? Доктор Ватсон предпочитает не задаваться этим вопросом. До недавнего времени и опий казался ему просто медицинским препаратом, и полиция зорко стерегла его сон. Но с тех пор, как доктор поселился на Бейкер-стрит, все летит кувырком. Типичнейший представитель преступного мира оказывается рьянейшим его преследователем, в стены стреляют, предметы первой необходимости лежат черт знает где, а вечером, вечером они ездят в оперу.   
Если к Холмсу не приходит очередной посетитель.   
Ватсон вспоминает Картрайта. Кепочка, курточка. Смышленый парнишка. Зачем Холмс таскает его с собой? Неужели в Девоншире не найдется мальчишки, которого можно послать за хлебом и табаком, почему нужно выписывать из Лондона. И именно Картрайта.   
Ватсон начинает хромать еще сильнее, дорога вьется среди камней.   
Допустим, Холмс хотел не привлекать к себе внимание. Допустим, ему даже важны собранные им, Ватсоном, сведения, – но это просто смехотворно! Все его наблюдения не стоят и пенса, Холмс только что это наглядно показал, – но зачем тащить чужого мальчишку в местность, где все друг друга знают и где он будет как на ладони, вместо того, чтобы просто нанять подходящего местного?! Зачем?!  
Курточка, мордочка…  
Ватсон с возмущением лупит головки чертополоха палкой. Ка-ки-е та-ки-е у-с-лу-ги?! Чем этот паршивый уличный мальчишка лучше его?! Тем, что не хромой?!

Холмс сидит у входа в пещеру и курит трубку. Картрайт приносит ему свежую «Таймс», ветчину и буханку хлеба.  
– Доктор Ватсон добрался до Баскервиль-холла без приключений! – рапортует он. – Только очень злой был, – добавляет лондонский рассыльный, подумав. – И хромал сильно.  
Холмс выпускает струю дыма, смотрит, как та растворяется в воздухе. Завтра будет ветрено, но облачно, самое оно ловить хозяина зловещей собаки.  
– Ничего, – говорит он, – ревность и злость – самое лучшее лекарство от расшатанных нервов. Возвращайтесь в Лондон, Картрайт. Ваша миссия здесь окончена.


End file.
